Forever Upon Eternity
by Max Caine
Summary: This is an alternate ending explanation inside. Let me know what you think please R&R thnax.


Authors note: okay this is an alternate ending to Gatomon 1's Once upon Forever. I suggest you read it first so you don't get completely lost. I own nothing in relation to Digimon. The only thing I claim as my own is Maxwell Caine, he's mine you can't have him.  
  
Forever upon Eternity  
Matt's point of view  
"So." Tai stood up, looking straight into my eyes. "Three days ago, Matt, you said to let the guilty pay. You still up for it?"  
My eyes stared back into his. "I don't run away from a fight," was my answer. "Especially not a fight that may determine our freedom. Our future."  
Mimi reached for my hand, intertwining her fingers with my own.  
"We need a plan," Sora's voice was soft, but full of understanding of what we must do.   
"Yes," Izzy agreed. "It would not be logical for us to go into battle without a plan. The chances of us actually winning would be one to..."  
"Never tell me the odds!" Joe groaned, his face white at the prospect of loosing, and, with that, loosing all thought of freedom. He took a deep breath. "Wouldn't it just be better to walk away silently? We don't have to fight!"  
I looked at him with scorn in my eyes. "You're wrong. We do have to fight. Even if we don't, they'll find us anyway. We're fighting for our future, here, Joe. Our freedom. We have to show them that we're not going to walk away silently. Show them that we're not going to give up our freedom! Our future!"  
Mimi looked up. "As much as I hate to admit it, Matt's right. But we still need a plan."  
"We strike unexpectedly, in the middle of the night." I said, my voice cold. But, I didn't feel cold inside. That's just what I wanted them to think. I didn't want them to think that I was emotionally confused. I couldn't let them think that... But, inside, I didn't know if I would be able to go through with a plan. What if my rage consumed me, and I became a killing machine? Or what if I suddenly grew fearful, and backed out...chickened out? What if...  
"That's not a plan, Matt," Kari rebuked.  
"You have a better idea?" I shot back at her. Kari just shook her head, looking at the ground.  
Surprisingly, it was Mimi who came up with the plan. Her face white, she laid out a plan that I knew must have been forming in her mind for the past few days.   
"We..." her voice faltered for a moment, then picked up strength. "We infiltrate the place. In disguise, of course..." she took a deep breath before continuing. "We act as if we're...as if we're one of...them. Two of us...or maybe three...no more than that, I would think. Whoever it is captures the rest of us. When those of us captured are sentenced to torture, which I would expect, whoever is doing the infiltrating agrees, volunteering to set it all up."  
She seemed to have trouble going on. I soon found out, as the plan would require horrible torture. "Those who are captured...may have to go through torture...while the other two or three...the "enemies" get away, get ready, and strike back with full strength.  
"Then, a group of...maybe three...or even two...rounds up all the witnesses and..." she choked. "Either kills them or tortures them into silence..." she choked again, her face becoming even whiter at the prospect. "While the others escape. We can't all escape to the same place. One here, one there, in different countries. Different continents. So that no one ever finds us all."  
I was shocked. I wouldn't have thought that it would be her to come up with a plan like this. Not Mimi. Not Mimi, who just wanted peace, just wanted to be able to live out her life...long as it may be, in peace, with family and friends. The plan was...I guess, for any normal person, suicide. Murder. But, I guess, not for us. God...even I wouldn't have dared to voice a plan like this...but it was sensible.  
The others accepted. Tai with a disturbed look. Sora and Kari, both looking like they'd just stepped out of a battle with their inner selves. Joe, with a face as white as, if not whiter, than Mimi's. Izzy, who looked as if her were silently discussing the odds with himself. TK, with a look of hope that it would all work out. And me, agreeing coldly, but inside writhing and turning at the prospect of it all.  
As it turned out, Tai and Izzy would be our "captors." I thought that I would have hated that job, watching my friends being tortured. But when I found out what I had to do, I wished that I could take Tai's place. Or Izzy's. Or anyone else's on Earth.  
I, along with Mimi, would be responsible for the last job. The job of "Either killing them or torturing them into silence."  
But then, I guess that everyone thought that I would be able to stand it. And I wasn't about to back out...to let them all know just how scared I really was. And Mimi. Mimi had volunteered; obviously not wanting me to go through what she knew would be emotional torture, alone.  
I was glad that she was coming. But also hesitant about it. I didn't want her to experience it. Didn't want her...caring, cheerful Mimi, to have to kill someone. But, then...I guess there was no choice. The choice was hers alone. Just like it was my choice not to back away. To act fearful. When, in truth, I had never been more scared.  
Kari's point of view  
"That will work but I don't recommend it." Said a deep voice from the shadows.  
"What do you want?" My brother practically spat at the figure emerging from the darkness.  
"You should learn to relax Courage, you'll live longer." I could see him clearly now. I felt coldness inside my very soul seeing him. He was wearing a white business suit, a black trench coat, and a pair of sunglasses. Which was odd because it was a cloudy day and the sun was beginning to wane towards the horizon.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Questions Matt coldly.  
"Well my name, if that's what you're asking is Maxwell Caine, and I'd say I'm the only one on this island that can help you out of your current situation."  
"How do we know you aren't going to lead us into a trap?" My brother asks, sizing the man up.  
"Human beings refuse to allow anything they can't control or understand exist," He was scanning the park as if looking for something. "Ah ha. Here we are."  
At that I couldn't believe my eyes he actually started to glow as if he were reflecting some of the light that was hitting him. Then we heard two screams of fear and surprise and witnessed two men come floating out of the bushes near by. Now when I say floating I mean six feet in the air floating. He spoke again.  
"Well here we have two examples of animals who don't understand the truth. What should I do with them?" He query's our group. We were silent for a good three minutes.  
"Well?" He asks rather impatiently, stirring us from our trances.  
"Send them back to where they came from." Izzy says with a hint of harshness.  
He addresses the men. "Well you hear that time to go back to mom and dad, hope you've had a nice existence."  
They float up into the sky until I can only make out their outlines. They then fly in separate directions, to where I don't care.  
"What do you want from us?" I ask.  
"Why do they always think I want something in return for my kindness?" He seemed to be thinking aloud. Then he turned to us. "Listen you don't have much time. I can explain everything just not here."  
He raised his right arm began to glow and a small silver ball the size of a golf ball appeared. It soon grew to a size that could fit a six-foot man. It was strange the globe reflected what looked like a large room instead of its current surroundings.  
"What?" Asked T.K.  
"Well it's really a physical version of the portal that brought you to and from the digital world."  
"How do you?" Maxwell interrupted Sora.  
"Not now, not here. Now hurry up, lets get going."  
I felt my body rise from where I was sitting, my mind fought its loosing battle every step of the way. I finally stopped about two feet in front of the silver globe. I felt a hand on my left shoulder, I turned and saw T.K. he had a look of concern across his face. I sympathized with him in my mind; he spoke to me asking a question I didn't hear it. I half turned my head toward the globe than back to him and nodded. He let go and stepped back; I turned back to the globe and slowly my arm came up by itself it extended itself into the globe and stayed there for a minute and pulled back out completely intact. I switched my sight from my hand too the globe about five times before turning my head to look at Maxwell. His lips were in a grin bigger than T.K.'s, Matt's, and my brothers combined; he looked like he was enjoying every second of it. I turned back to the globe and stared at it for a good minute I finally built up my courage closed my eyes took a deep breath and took two steps forward. I expected something anything but nothing seemed to happen. I peeked through my right eye, I felt my breath leave heavily and swore my eyes bugged out of their sockets and my jaw felt like it hit the floor. The reason for this reaction was that my current surroundings were a large mansion. It had a twenty-foot ceiling, every thing was white, and doorways littered the walls. I turned around to find the silver globe, except it now showed the park I just left. I decided to be bold closed my eyes and stuck my head into the sphere at the gasps of the group I opened my eyes.  
"Come on you guys its like walking through a doorway. Izzy I know you want to know how this thing works. Taichi, Matt, T.K. I've never seen any of you back down from a challenge."  
Matt walked up to me and asked me to back up, as soon as I had he stepped through and half hid his shock of his new surroundings.  
"Cool huh?" I prodded.  
"Yea cool." Was his cool and distant reply.  
Next came my brother, no to be shone up by anyone then T.K., Izzy was next, Sora and Mimi came together, Joe took a little coaxing but eventually came through the portal. After he stepped through the globe disappeared and I feared we had bought the big one hook line and sinker. But that fear was soon put to rest when Maxwell appeared five feet in front of us.  
"Now if you'll follow me to my dinning room I'll be happy to answer any other questions you have and then give you my proposition."  
In the dinning room...  
"So what's your deal?" Questions my brother.  
"Well my 'deal' as you put it Courage is that I'm the guardian of earth. My powers lie in my ability to manipulate matter."  
"So how do you know about the digital world?" Questions Sora.  
"Well Love I watch what transpires across the globe and the dimensions that pertain to it. I usually let thing play out and don't interfere unless there is a no win situation for some of the planets active protectors."  
"So there was no good ending for us?" Asks T.K.  
"Well Hope there was no real ending for you but no your lives would've been miserable if you'd stayed on the planet. Any other questions?"  
"Why did you help us?" Matt asks.  
"Well here is my proposition. You can stay here with me and you'll be given benefits or you can go back to that hell you used to call a life."  
"Like?" Mimi questioned.  
"Well you'll get several gifts and companions for your sojourn across eternity. Why don't you get some rest talk about it tomorrow with each other. I'll stay out of you way until you make up you minds."  
He then led us out of the dinning room into the main room and up two very long flights of stairs. He pointed out our individual rooms as he passed them and left us to our own devices.  
Prologue  
Matt's point of view.  
"Well I suppose I should explain a couple things and break clean. Maxwell was good on his word we decided to stay with him. He also seems to be immortal but none of us dare ask how. The first gift Maxwell gave us was the fact that he adjusted the 'virus' as Izzy calls it so we could age once. He helped us to decide that we all should be the same age, twenty-five, which was weird for a while. But you can get used to anything with 'time'. Time I really couldn't tell you how long we've been here, Izzy stopped telling us after five hundred years. Maxwell's second gift was the Ari's, or artificial robotic intelligence; I'll tell you right now Izzy nearly had a heart attack when he heard that. We all gave each of ours their own name so they would seem more human. His third and fourth gifts were our Digimon; we were all ecstatic about that and he made it so they could all Digivolve to mega. Plus he gave Tai and me a special boost so Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon could merge into Omnimon. They didn't really need it living in his domain but were happy nonetheless. A while later he gave us all bracelets that were eventually upgraded with special traits. He eventually added the following: an impenetrable shield except for his powers, an energy blaster which allowed us to create blasts a varying sizes, flight capabilities, a teleportation device that allowed us to go anywhere we wanted in his realm, invisibility which deactivates within a certain proximity of each other without the others permission, a disguise creator again with the proximity, time travel with the exception of our battle with Apoklamon, and blockable telepathy. We're all going a bit stir crazy and have cabin fever, we asked Maxwell if we could go to the real world and he said that it wasn't ready and maybe in fifty years. But showed us another way to bide our time; he showed us a never-ending hallway with doorways that were portals to other dimensions. Last thing I swear the couples are as follows: Kari and T.K. like no one saw that coming a mile away, Joe and Mimi, Sora and I yep I finally got the girl, Izzy and Tai are dating their Ari's, April and Jennifer.  
  
So that's it let me know what you think. Please R&R thanx. Max Caine.  



End file.
